


Here we go again

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Gags, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Hunter, amused Tech, curious Wrecker, possessive Crosshair, top Crosshair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Hunter does not like someone else touching Crosshair.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars) & Reader, Crosshair/Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> First of all...OMG IM SOOOOO EXCITED, BAD BATCH NEXT YEAR! MORE OUT LOVABLE DORKS <3
> 
> yes ehm..., this one was on my mind from some time. I have some write block recently for this series so if you have some suggestions feel free to write in comments :) If I use one I will post it as a gift for originator :)

* * *

Hunter was watching with increasing anger how Twi’lek medic applied some more bacta on Crosshair shoulder, she was standing far too close and her knee was constantly brushing against snipers leg. When she finished she took off her gloves and put one hand on Crosshair’s back to give him probably some comfort. She leaned closer and spoke quietly something near his ear. Crosshair’s face lit into smile. Crosshair very rarely smiles, and he hates medics. Hunter folds his arms across his chest not in attempt to stop himself from storming at the woman. He was grateful that he hasn’t taken off his helmet or his face would probably scare everyone in the facility. Maybe he should. The vein on his forehead was now dangerously throbbing at the sight of this bluish medic hands softly caressing Crosshair’s arm.

\------

“Are you sure your arm doesn’t hurt when I do that?” you asked putting more pressure at the muscles in the sniper’s arm.

“No. Can I go now?” you snorted at the impatience of your patient, he really does not like being around medics. You turned your head at the loud sound and noticed the other commando standing in the door, his arms folded on his chest and you could swear he is starring right at you even when his helmet hides his face.

“Looks like your friend is waiting for you” you spoke with a smile and let go of his arm. He quickly started dressing and you watched with awe how he was able to put back on the armor even when wounded.

“Thanks. For both things.” He tried to sound nice but the venom in his voice was probably too natural so you paid it no mind and just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and gather your tools.

\-------

“I think Sarge is boiling, I can already smell the smoke coming out of his ears” Wrecker was sitting on a bench next to Tech and passed him a bag of some snacks that he got from a little Twi’lek girl for saving her beloved stuffed tooka. Tech was just nomming on one snack and observing the whole situation with amusement.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother tooka (Tech) always there to help.  
> And guuuurl Hunter needs it like never before.

* * *

Hunter put an extra speed in to his steps as he entered the ship. He knew Crosshair will be in their little kitchen area, he wanted to have this conversation over as quickly as possible, blood was humming in his ears as he strode through sleeping area.

“Where are you going?” he was stopped by Tech’s voice. He hasn’t even notice him when he passed by. He put his most official face on and hoped that their engineer feel some respect and will not try to stop him then turned around to face him.

“To see Crosshair, check if he needs more bacta” he spoke trying to sound calm. He could already tell that Tech isn’t buying his shit.

“Right, you should already know that at this point I know exactly how you sound when lying? Additionally I can even recognize with which emotion you are trying to cover your lies.” Tech adjusted his goggles and gave him very disappointed look.

“Fine, I’m going to yell at him for running at this medic behind my back” Hunter does not have patience for Tech motherly behaviour at this point. He just wants to yell and Crosshair and makes him see to whom he belongs to.

Tech arched his brow in surprise at this outburst. He never saw Hunter like this, that Twi’lek doctor must have hit the very delicate nerve.

“Maybe talk with me first, you might take it the wrong way” he said calmly stepping closer and put his hand on Hunter’s shoulder.

\---------

Crosshair was sitting in the kitchen with his legs on the table, something that always pissed Tech off for some unknown to him reason. He emptied his mug in one gulp and smiled at the purple vial in his hand. They will have so much fun with it. He couldn’t wait to try it, he already prepared some plan in his mind.

\---------

“I am sure he is not interested in that woman” Tech was trying everything to ease Hunter’s worry. They bunked themselves in the cockpit.

“He was _smiling_ ” Hunter hissed as he leaned forward, his fingers digging into the metal of the chair.

“That does not prove that he is interested in her, maybe she told him a joke or gave him some idea” Tech could already feel the pain slowly approaching his temple.

“What kind of idea?” Hunter sounded suspicious and he does not like the idea of some stranger giving _his_ sniper any kind of idea.

“I don’t know, besides… why are you so upset?” from what Tech remembers his brothers never put a label on their relationship.

“Because he’s _mine_ ” Hunter hissed and instantly clenched his jaw, his eyes wide open at what he just said. Techs eyes were almost the size of his goggle lens. He was so grateful to the force that he dragged Hunter for this conversation. He could already picture how pissed off would be Crosshair hearing this.

“Don’t you dare to tell him that. Especially in such manner.” He said very slowly “I can already see his face while yelling that he belongs to no one”.

Hunter just sat in silence, he knew he maybe overreacted and he knew Tech was right but somehow deep down in his chest he could already feel a tingle of pain. It was very sensitive topic to every clone, they knew they belong to the Republic but some of them really hated the idea of belonging to someone else than themselves. _Why I even said that?_ Hunter took his head in hands and closed his eyes.


	3. Can’t sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tech wants to help. In his own way.  
> Hunter needs to talk to Crosshair.  
> And Crosshair? He has a plan. For what? Only Tech knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time again. I think after I finish this one I'll have to take a break. Too much going on on my side and I cant concentrate on writing.
> 
> I will probably post some one shots. I have some Wolffe in mind and I still have to give Helix something after witnessing Hunter blowing Cross xD

* * *

Hunter could not sleep. He was tossing around in his bunk for the three hours now and he was sure he would not be able to catch any sleep this night. He turned on the side, his back facing Wrecker and Tech’s bunk. The sound of someone getting up was almost too loud in his ears. Soon he hears feet touch the floor and he knew Tech was up and now roaming through the content of his drawer.

“You still can’t sleep?” Tech asked quietly kneeling besides Hunters bunk.

“No, probably will not be able to agh!” Hunter wasn’t able to finish when something jabbed into his neck. His eyelids become heavy. _Damn you Tech_. Soon only soft snoring was heard from his bunk and Tech made his way back to his own after giving Wrecker a soft kiss on the forehead.

\--------

The first thing Hunter wanted to do after waking up was to throw his dagger at Tech. However when he met his eyes his heart melted, how someone could want to hurt this little puppy. He will get him another time with something less sharp. _You fucking stabbed me with a sedate._ He hoped that Tech at least got this message from his murderous glare.

“Coffee” he jerked his head sideways at the still sleepy voice. Crosshair looked like he slept well, his heir sticking out in every direction. However something in his eyes was sharp and dangerous, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared so Hunter stored it in the back of his mind for later.

The rest of the day was surprisingly calm and not so exciting. They passed every bit of information they gathered to Cody and their job here was almost completed. They had to just make sure no more Sepies spies ware hiding among Twi’leks and they were good to go to their next assignment. Hunter still had no idea how to talk to Crosshair in the way Tech advised him. Calmly and without yelling about …that. He sighed and made his way back to the ship.

\---------

“Crosshair you must realize that this is not the best idea? He is already pissed off” Tech was really amazed how his older brothers were sometimes so dumb.

“Don’t worry, so will you take Wreck away or you guys really want to listen?” Crosshair leaned against the ship leg and chew on his toothpick.

“I prefer not to witness this” Tech adjusted his goggles and was about to retreat.

“Right, couse you are delicate and innocent, even with your kinks” the sniper smirked when Tech stopped in his track then swiftly launched himself at the other and pinned him to the metal behind his back. Of course he knew that the other could easily push him away if he really wanted.

“So you know I might not be as innocent as you all think. I can easily deep throat Wrecker and….” What in the hell was he doing, why he acted like, like them. He needs to cool down; he is not a hot head like his brothers.

“Right you are not… wait, what?” Crosshair’s eyes became the size of Tech’s lens as the accidental information sank in.

“What? Nothing!” Tech tried to turn and ran away but it was too late, sniper’s strong grip on his collar.

“Oh stars now I have this image in my mind, its disturbing!” he pause to think for a moment “but actually also hot, can I watch next time?” His grin was almost as wide as Wrecker’s.

Tech’s jaw almost dropped to the ground. “I think you have other problems right now” he huffed and walked away murmuring something to himself.


	4. Lets talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter finally has a talk with Crosshair. But on the sniper's conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long. I'm occupied with Shingeki no Kyojin and soon going on holidays. Will try to post the last chapter to the end of the week.

* * *

Hunter woke up not remembering how he even ends up in his bed. He has to get up and finally have a conversation with Crosshair. _What?!_ He can’t move his hands. He turned his head to the side and his eyes immediately become the sizes of Tech’s lens. He was chained to the bad frame but that was not the worst part of the surprise. He was wondering at the beginning why his mouth was aching, now he has an answer.

“It looks good between your lips” he snapped his head to the side from where Crosshair voice came. He groaned around the gag and pulled at the handcuffs in frustration. _Why this happens!? What the kriff is wrong with this day!_ He couldn’t believe that he was knocked out twice the same day, even when the previous one happened during night.

Sniper moved closer from his spot and sat next to Hunter’s thigh, his hand slowly making its way toward the band of Hunter’s blacks.

“Now, you will listen to me and then I will take the gag out. However if you start yelling I will put it back, understood?” Crosshair finger hooked under the hem of Hunter’s pants and dig his fingernail into the soft skin when he didn’t received any answer. Hunter hissed around his mouthful and nod his head in agreement.

“You are probably wondering why you are in this position. I will be short with the answer.” The dangerous spark from the morning was back in sniper’s eyes. Hunter has no idea what is going on but he knew it was something big.

“You probably don’t remember how close you were with Commander Cody on the last assignment. Nor with Commander Bly on the previous one. I’m not counting Trauma because it was before we started…that thing that is between us.” Crosshair’s grip on his thigh tightened and his fingers were painfully digging into Hunter’s muscles.

 _What on stars is he talking about? We were on the mission and interacting with commanders is necessary._ Hunter’s mind was racing through possible reasons.

“You really don’t remember those touches that lingered longer than necessary?” Crosshair hissed and let go of Hunter’s leg. He leaned on Hunters body and took his jaw in strong grip to force him look into his eyes. Hunter was confused as fuck but he tried to remember what touches Crosshair was referring to.

His eyes went wide open at the realization. **_Him and Cody standing over holomap, their shoulders pressed together as they discussed strategy. His hand resting on Bly’s shoulder comforting after loss of his men._** He shook his head to free himself from snipers grip and trashed his arms. All he got was stern gaze and displeased grimace.

“So you do remember something” were the only words before silver head freed him from the gag. Hunter took a deep breath and tried not to make any grimace at the soreness in his jaw.

He has no idea what to say. He was furious at Crosshair’s behaviour but on the other hand he felt the same way when he saw him with that Twi’lek medic. He then remembered his talk with Tech and he just let his head drop back on the pillow. _We really do deserve each other_.

“What’s so funny?” Crosshair looked at him suspicious. His eyebrows knitted in a frown.

“Just the thing that I wanted to yell at you for the same reason. For being too friendly with that Twi’lek medic.” Hunter said calmly, his eyes closed as he took few deep breaths to calm himself. He was so stupid.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Crosshair’s face was pure surprise at that.

Hunter opened his eyes and looked at the other’s face “She was touching you too much and you were smiling when she whispered something in your ear” his voice was steady but the pain behind it does not escaped Crosshair’s ears.

Two of them stared each other straight in the eyes processing everything that was said. Hunter raised his eyebrow in surprise at the snipers side smile. The other eyebrow joined first one when Crosshair burst into a laugh. It sounded like a wounded animal that was choking on its prey’s bones. Hunter never ever wanted to witness this maddens again.

“Are you telling me that both of us were jealous assholes this whole time?” finally sniper stopped laughing but his tone was still barking like.

“That’s what Tech would probably say.” Hunter smiled but deep down he was still angry at both of them.

“Right. I don’t have to explain myself to you and you don’t have to me. However, I can tell you why I was smiling” There it was again, the smile that predicts troubles. Crosshair leans again on Hunters body and presses his lips against the other’s ear. “She knew we are a thing and gave me a little something for us to enjoy together.” He licks Hunter’s ear after this revelation and smiles widely at the quiet moan that escaped Hunter’s lips.


	5. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Crosshair are working out they jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i was able to finish this one ^^ Of course it differs a little from what i had originally in mind but i think i like the outcome. I hope you will like it too.  
> Let me know if you find any mistakes in this chapter because i was working on it for few days and it's possible that i let pass some mistakes.
> 
> I have planned for a one shot with Wolffe after I'm back from holidays.

* * *

Hunter was panting hard around the gag, spit dripping down his chin. His mind was already fuzzy from the stimulation. He trashed his head to the side when Crosshair’s fingers pressed hard against his prostate. He wouldn’t be such a mess if not this stupid gel Crosshair got from that Twi’lek medic. Delicious heat and tickling from it was spreading through his insides and crawling to the farthest ends of his body.

“You look good like this” sniper’s lips were pressed into Hunter’s neck, teeth grazing his skin and hot breath making his hairs stood at attention. “I should make you beg but I used my whole patience for this month” Crosshair digs his teeth deeper into the hot flesh and sucks at the abused skin. When Hunter tried to wriggle away from sniper’s lips he moved to his collarbones and sucked at the skin. A low content rumble escaped his throat at the sign on Hunter’s face.

Hunter’s breathing was fast and shallow, his skin felt so hot and cold at the same time. He was sure his face was bright red and the feeling of Crosshair’s lips and teeth was crawling against his skin in all delicious ways. He had a hard time to swallow around the gag and his eyes starts to water. _I’m gonna kill this piece of Nexu shit. Most likely._ His mind switched back to present as he felt hot tongue swiping against the corner of his mouth.

“ ’m gonna remove it just don’t make me regret it” Crosshair slowly removed the gag and immediately captures Hunter’s lips with his. He licks inside swiping his tongue across Hunter’s and swallows a moan that escaped the other man as his fingers brushed against his prostate more roughly.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Hunter hissed as soon as Crosshair’s lips retreated from his. As much as he enjoyed himself the feeling from the gel was maddening and his whole body was trembling. He just needs to come and he needs it to happen soon.

“Yea… I really wanted to tease you a little longer but this _kriffing_ gel is like two blade sword damn it” snipers eyes were filled with so much lust and something else that Hunter was speechless. When Crosshair moved into position he immediately wrapped his legs around his waist trying to pull him closer.

“Oh I don’t think so…” Crosshair smiled widely and grabbed Hunters legs only to push them as far to Hunter’s chest as possible and hooked them over his shoulders. The other man hissed at the stretch in his muscles and sudden pain in his back but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared so he paid it no mind. The next thing he was aware of was Crosshair’s slick cock slowly sliding inside his channel. Every nerve in his body was on fire, his mouth hung open and eyes shut close. He could feel Crosshair’s slick hair when the other man pressed their foreheads together just before he starts a brutal pace.

\--------

“Where have you been?” Tech was looking at Wrecker suspiciously. The big guy disappeared from his vision field some time ago and now returned his ears bright red and his gaze fixed on the ground.

“I wanted to grab something from the ship but… well…” Wrecker kicked a lonely piece of rock and it flew few feet away.

“I assume you’ve seen something you shouldn’t?” Tech looked not amused as he walked toward his lover.

“Can we do the thing with the chains?” Wrecker grabbed the other by his slim hips and pressed him closer to his body. Tech’s face become bright red at those words “what?! Chains? No way.” Tech tried to get out of the strong grip.

“Sorry, it looked like fun so I thought you would like to try” Tech stopped moving and took a look at Wrecker’s face. It was slightly reddish but also a little sad. He cursed himself for making the big guy that way.

“I’m sorry Wrecker but I don’t think would feel comfortable” he said and took Wrecker’s face in his hands gently petting his skin with fingers. Wrecker took a deep breath and lowered his head to place a lingering kiss on the other’s lips. “It’s okay, what about a gag?” Tech shivered and hoped that Wrecker witnessed only those two things and nothing else. He was too curious for Tech’s own good.

\-------

“Cross! Ah! Fuck! Cross!” Hunter was almost coming, he couldn’t hold any longer. Sniper’s cock was brutally hitting his prostate at every hard thrust. “I…you’r…” he bit his lip to prevent himself from spoiling the mood but Crosshair slowed down his movements.

“What? Tell me” he ordered and wrapped his hand around Hunter’s cock.

“I can’t…I’ll spoil everything” he really wanted to yell but he was too afraid. _Of what? Why?_ He had no idea.

“Tell me now or I will leave you like that” Crosshair insisted and squeezed harder. Hunter yelled and pulled against his bindings.

“I’M YOURS YOU’RE MINE” he did it, he couldn’t believe he actually yelled it out. He prepared himself for the worst, he could almost feel Crosshair retreating and leaving him alone in the bed.

“You are fucking damn right Hunter, so don’t you dare to touch anyone else” his eyes snapped open at Crosshair harsh voice. _What?_ He had no time to process this when Crosshair resumes fucking him into the mattress. His orgasm catching him off guard as he spills across his chest and into sniper’s hand. Crosshair gave him few more thrusts but the feeling of Hunter’s clenching muscles around his cock was too much for his overstimulated by the gel nerves. He filled Hunter and released his legs, face pressed into the Hunter’s neck he gave it gentle kiss as he smiled into the skin.


End file.
